Outcome measures related to the care of burn patients have been, overwhelmingly, quantitated in terms of survival or death. This study, will by contrast, develop a scale which measures the quality of survival an rehabilitation for patients who survive their injury. Since of all patients hospitalized, even in specialty burn centers, 83% survive their injury, it is clear that assessment of survival or death alone is an insufficient way to measure the difference in outcome of treatment at different levels of burn care. In addition, it is difficult to address the cost effectiveness of tertiary burn centers unless measures other than death and survival are quantitated. The primary objective of our study will be to develop a reliable and valid burn outcome scale which measures the quality of survival in burn patients. The two year project is planned for an initial phase of development of the measurement tool, its validation, a second period of reliability testing, and a third period of longitudinal clinical assessment within our burn center, and comparison with another major burn center.